


Teacher's Pet

by luvrvision



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Chris goes on an informal date with the girl from anatomy.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Teacher's Pet

Mrs. Brink had a nasty habit of calling on her students at random, never once choosing someone whose hand was up. She was notorious for it. In fact, students were known to switch classes or even majors to avoid such embarrassment.

"This is an upper level anatomy class! You have to be prepared, and I don't care if you're not. I'm gonna get to you at least once per lecture," she would claim upon hearing the complaints from her slackers. Only teacher's pets enjoyed the crippling interrogations about the integument system or whatever the topic happened to be.

Like (Y/N), for example.

"What kind of cells make up the walls of the bladder, Chris?" Mrs. Brink demanded. The class let out a collective sigh of relief. They had only been studying the epithelial unit for a week, and almost everybody's grade had dropped significantly.

"S-Simple squamous cells?" Chris stuttered, cursing himself for even agreeing to take this class. He'd only signed up to impress (Y/N), but so far, that plan was miserably backfiring.

"I would tell you that was a good guess, but you're nowhere near correct." Mrs. Brink was ruthless. "(Y/N), if you can answer my original question and tell Mr. Hartley where simple squamous cells are located, I'll give you bonus points on the quiz next week."

(Y/N) nearly buzzed with excitement. She never failed to notice the look on Chris's face when she answered an incredibly difficult question with ease. It was always a mix of awe and respect; she ate it up.

"Transitional cells make up the walls of the bladder because they allow it to stretch and deflate, and simple squamous cells are located in the upper layer of the epidermis," (Y/N) stated calmly.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Brink praised. "Now..."

(Y/N) tried to resist sneaking a peek at Chris, but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes flitted over to him, and their gazes met for a fleeting second before (Y/N) hurriedly returned her attention to her notes before her. As usual, he has been watching her with a look of dreamy amazement. It made her heart skip a beat.

Once class was dismissed, (Y/N) meticulously put her notes and highlighters and various other extra supplies into her bag before standing to leave. She was always the last to leave since she didn't have another class immediately afterwards. Chris was usually among the first out the door, but today, he hung back.

His best friend since third grade, Josh, had been hounding him to make a move for weeks now. Chris never quit talking about (Y/N) unless someone else shut him up, and frankly, Josh was sick of the same old conversation. Since Chris never actually spoke to (Y/N), he only ever talked about the same things, like how she wore that cute hairpin he loved, or how she had gotten a sticker from one of the toughest teachers on campus, or how pretty her lips looked with the shimmery lip gloss she always wore. Josh didn't mind when his friend rambled on about the girl, but he needed a change of tune.

"Oh, hi, Chris!" (Y/N) smiled brightly as the blond approached her. "I hope I didn't embarrass you earlier when I corrected your answer. I'm just really worried about that quiz and really need those bonus points."

Normally, Chris would've thought those words were incredibly bitchy, but coming from (Y/N), he couldn't help but sigh. She was so cute. Smartest girl in the class and she thought she needed extra points as if she wouldn't already get one hundred percent.

"Are you kidding? You're so smart! You'll probably get, like, a one hundred and fifty. Oh, and don't worry about correcting me. It'll probably end up helping me in the long run," Chris added.

"Oh, really? How?" (Y/N) inquired. Oh shit. That was probably a stupid thing to say, 'cause now she wanted to know how she'd be helping him. Chris wracked his brain for something smooth to say, but he didn't quite have the knack that Josh had for it.

"It'll stick better in my brain when you're the one saying it," Chris spat out before it took him too long to reply. Shit. Hopefully that didn't sound weird-

"Aww! That's cute!" (Y/N) giggled, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Glad I could be of service."

Ok, ok... it was going well. Chris was actually quite impressed with himself. He hadn't completely screwed up yet.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you to your next class? I can carry your bag for you," Chris offered. He could feel his confidence growing with every positive response he got.

"I actually don't have a class for a little while, but if you aren't busy, you could come back to my dorm with me?"

Chris swore his heart fluttered at her words. The way she brushed her (H/C) hair out of her face nearly did him in, but he managed to keep the oncoming shakiness out of his voice as he replied, "I actually have a class in a few, but maybe we could hang out later? We could go to that gyro place a few blocks away. Or we could go to your place and, uh, study? If that's what you do on Thursday nights?"

(Y/N) laughed, "Unfortunately, that's exactly what I do on Thursday nights, but you're welcome to come over! I only have one more class today and I probably won't have much homework tonight, so I could help you with yours, if you want!"

"Ah, the life of a dedicated scholar. But it sounds like a date! Or, well, not a date, if you-"

"It's a date! I'll even do all my work from previous classes now instead of napping like I usually do, just for you!" (Y/N) playfully jabbed her finger into Chris's chest. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't let the fleeting touch faze him.

"I'm honored," Chris grinned. "Where should we meet?"

"Outside the new residence hall! It's where I make my humble abode. I'll wait for you around... five?"

"Perfect! See you then!" 

(Y/N) winked and walked away, leaving his heart to nearly leap out of his chest. Oh man, Josh was never gonna hear the end of this.

_______________

"And she touched me, man. She poked my chest," Chris emphasized as he and Josh made their way to their dorm.

"Dude, you're such a virgin," Josh rolled his eyes. "But, congratulations. You got a date with her. I knew you could be confident if you just gave it a shot."

"Yea, yea, but did you hear me? My chest, Josh! Right here. Like, directly on my pec. Do you think she was trying to feel me up or something?" Chris asked, repeatedly tapping the spot (Y/N) had.

"Chris," Josh grumbled, "Touch your pec the same way she did. One finger, right? You can't feel much with one finger. She probably felt less than you do with one fingertip." He opened the door to their dorm, and the boys spilled inside, careful not to trip over weeks' worth of dirty clothes.

"How do you know she felt less? Maybe she has, like, superhuman senses in her fingertips specifically for that purpose since she's a girl," Chris thought aloud, setting his textbook on the desk beside his bed. Josh stopped and turned to look at him with an exasperated expression.

"God, you're such a dork," he groaned. "First of all, that's so dumb. Second of all, her fingertip is biologically smaller than yours since girls are typically biologically smaller than boys."

"Oh. Right," Chris mumbled sheepishly, flopping down on his bed before tugging out his phone to check the time. Ugh. Still an hour to go.

"Anyways, I'm gonna make somethin' to eat before I go to Mike's place to get lit. Want something?" Josh asked while he made his way to their little kitchen that consisted of a camping stove, a coffee maker, a microwave, and a smoothie blender.

"Dude, to get lit? It's too earlier for that," Chris criticized. "And no, I don't want to be full if (Y/N) offers to make something for us at her place."

"Never to early to get lit, my friend. Anyways, suit yourself," Josh shrugged. "Have fun, Cochise."

_______________

Chris arrived a few minutes early, anxious to spend time alone with the girl of his fantasies. Well, hopefully spend time alone with her. She probably had a roommate...

"Chris! Over here!"

The blond jumped and turned to see (Y/N) standing in the grass a few yards away. By her feet was a small corgi nosing some dirt beneath his paws. Chris gasped and hurried over to her, immediately squatting down to pet the little dog.

That's when it dawned on him. She lived in the pet friendly building! God, could she get any cooler?

"(Y/N), I didn't know you had a dog! What's his name?"

"You never asked," she laughed. "But to be fair, I haven't had him very long. His name is Thatch!"

"Aww, hello Thatch," Chris cooed, scratching behind the puppy's ears. Thatch yipped excitedly, licking and nibbling all over Chris's face as exuberant puppies do.

"I figured I could kill two birds with one stone if I took him outside while I waited for him. C'mon, boys, let's head inside."

Thatch lead the way as the humans trailed behind him. Once he was off his leash, he trotted over to his comically large - compared to him, at least - water bowl and gulped down the cooling liquid.

"So, study time?" Chris assumed, making himself comfy in an insanely oversized bowl chair. Thatch padded over to him and put his stubby legs up on the side of the cushion, wagging his little tail hopefully. Chris was more than happy to lift the puppy up and allow him to settle down on his lap.

"Yup! But first..." (Y/N) held up a platter of brownies. "Dessert?"

"Hell yea," Chris exclaimed. After dessert, (Y/N) held up some flashcards with various epithelial terms and definitions adorning either side.

"So, you wanna know my grand anatomy class secret?" (Y/N) prompted as she slid the rubber band off the index cards.

"Of course," Chris nodded enthusiastically, carefully stroking Thatch's glossy coat.

"Flashcards! They're incredibly helpful!" (Y/N) explained.

"Impressive!" Chris laughed, finding it cute that she still made flashcards even in college.

"Well, that's majority of my secret to success. I also just really enjoy anatomy and genuinely want to learn about the human body. It helps to be interested in your topic of study."

"Want to know a secret of mine?" Chris asked.

"Yes!"

"I only took anatomy to impress you," Chris admitted. (Y/N) paused, eyes wide.

"To impress me?"

"Yup."

"You didn't have to put your GPA on the line to impress me!" (Y/N) exclaimed. "But that's actually really touching. Now, ready to study?"

_______________

"And that concludes (Y/N)'s crash course in AP anatomy!" (Y/N) declared with a flourish a few hours later. "For a more in depth lesson, consider subscribing to our newsletter. Only a modest eleven dollars a month."

"Yea, right, modest," Chris scoffed, collecting all the flashcards strewn about and putting the rubber band back on them. He had migrated to the floor over the course of their study period.

"Thanks," (Y/N) smiled, pushing all her supplies to the side and hopping up with Thatch in her arms.

"No, thank you." Chris shook his head. "You're so much easier to learn from than Brink.

"You're not that bad of a student yourself, Hartley," (Y/N) teased. After a moment of silence, she added, "Y'know, it's only seven o'clock. You can stay a few more hours, if you want."

"Would your roommate like that?"

"He's probably out with his frat buddies. Won't be back til dawn." She flopped down into the bowl chair, patting the seat beside her invitingly. "C'mon. We can find something to watch on Disney Plus."

Chris made a mental note to try and figure out who (Y/N)'s male roommate was as he seated himself beside her. She was so inviting that all previous anxiety he had about being around her melted away, and he wrapped a bold arm around her waist without a second thought. With Thatch nestled warmly between them, they scrolled endlessly through Disney Plus before finally settling on Big Hero 6.

"Fall Out Boy has a song in this movie," (Y/N) stated as the film began.

"Wow, emo kid alert," Chris teased.

"No! Plenty of people know who Fall Out Boy is!" (Y/N) protested, but Chris playfully pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at the TV, a reminder that the movie was beginning. (Y/N) had half a mind to bite him for such a move, but decided that was a bit far for just the first date. Date? Date.

After a few minutes, Chris turned to (Y/N) and asked, "Hey, I meant to ask you earlier. Why's this chair so big? I mean, it fits you and I easily, and I'm a pretty big guy."

"I bought it extra big," (Y/N) shrugged, absently running her fingers through Thatch's fur.

"Why?"

"These chairs are really comfy, so I thought it'd be nice to have a big one to cuddle in."

"Cuddle?" Chris echoed.

"Yea, but the only other being I've had in this chair is Thatch here. That's alright, though. He's a great snuggle buddy," (Y/N) giggled. Chris smiled, surprisingly relieved she hadn't been snuggling with anybody except Thatch. He also knew that meant she and her roommate weren't involved with each other.

"How about we put it to use, then?" Chris suggested, reaching over to pause the movie.

"Gladly," (Y/N) agreed. "Lead the way, big spoon."

The two adjusted themselves until they were comfortable and resumed the movie, much more relaxed now that they were in closer quarters. Chris had both arms wrapped around (Y/N), one underneath her chin and the other around her middle. Thatch was still on her lap.

The movie ended all too early, and the two reluctantly untangled themselves. (Y/N) yawned and clambered to her feet, holding Thatch up to her shoulder like a baby. She turned off the TV and the tall floor lamp before following Chris to the door.

"Thanks for tonight," she expressed sleepily, rubbing her eye with her free hand. Chris blushed a bit.

"We can do this again any time you want," he assured her. They stood there in silence for a moment before (Y/N) leaned forward to give him a hug. In a surge of confidence, Chris caught her chin and tilted her head up, capturing her lips in a sweet goodnight kiss. When they pulled away, her face was a deep red and she was mumbling incoherently in surprise. Chris grinned, reaching forward to give her the hug she had initially wanted.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)!"

"Oh, yea," (Y/N) was startled out of her slight daze. "Night, Chris!"

_______________

"She totally wanted you, dude," Josh stated after listening to Chris recount his night with (Y/N).

"No, I'm a gentleman. Not on the first date," Chris argued, though he knew if (Y/N) had asked, he would've taken her without a second thought, first date or not.

"Whatever," Josh rolled his eyes. "You got the girl. Good work, Cochise."


End file.
